Golden Cat
by Metonymicmortal
Summary: While foraging the mountain side, Pete (player character) spotted a mysterious golden cat, prompting new developments in his everyday life that would otherwise be peaceful and uneventful. This is not for thrill seekers, generally looking for feel good drama if dramatic at all. CainxPete, Ken, Chet.
1. Chapter 1

They tell you to save special things for rainy days. But I get especially tired when it rains, I don't know if I could do anything more than I normally would, never mind something special. But I should give it a shot seeing as sitting around is very difficult for me.

I scarf down my food as always, something Chocola prepared for me. It had a bit of a sweet taste to it. She probably snuck some chocolate in there. I guess it doesn't matter, I eat so fast I barely taste it, anyway. Taking care my animals is my first priority, today. I throw a jean jacket over my shoulders and sort out my tools quickly. I can only carry about four tools to the barn, they aren't as heavy as they used to be but I only have two arms! Wish I had more... I always get a very enthusiastic greeting from my chickens. I think I have a real soft spot for them, they're the first faces I go see in the morning. Especially with Mutt guarding the crops, now. After checking them head-to-toe, petting them, collecting the eggs, tidying up a little and laying out some feed, I move on to the cows quickly for similar treatment. One little normally-enthusiastic calf seemed to give me a dejected look. I really wish I could let her out to play in good conscience. But she'll just have to hold out until the rain passes. I think when she gets older, she'll be more understanding. Like her mother. My animals are easy to understand, aren't they?

I set my tools back in my box, reflexively shaking off the rain. But of course I'm already soaked through. It's hitting hard, today. Since I'm already wet, I might as well do some errands. Now with a much lighter load to carry, I head towards the path to town. Even when it rains, I can find happiness in my surroundings. I really like the smell of rain- I can taste the fresh air. I can smell the grass and dirt. Something so pure and simple brings me a lot of peace. This does improve my mood as I'm being pelted by water droplets. I hurried my pace until I cut through the town, entering Ken's home. I'd swear he was a fisherman the way he sports clothes, normally. Even a workaholic like Ken doesn't push himself on rainy days. Especially a Sunday. He's bent over a beautiful wooden easel desk, covered in sketches layered with vellum pages and corrections. There are pencils, shavings, rulers of all kinds scattered about.

"Ken, it's not fair you can keep working indoors like that. You're running laps around me." I tease. Ken is always encouraging me to work hard, almost like a father would. But he's much friendlier than that when you get to talking to him.

"Ah- Pete. I don't think you're built to stay indoors. But you aren't exactly immune to colds, are you?" He chuckles. "Have a seat. I'll make us some matcha." There's a short pause "-I was about to take a break anyway." Of course not, he was in the thick of something considering the messy desk. But Ken's very classy. I can't help but feel he especially goes out of his way for us. It's a small town, after all.

He's barely got a kitchen but he manages fine anyway, whipping out his paste and set, he begins working the matcha tea. I'm sure it's not very taxing for him. "Ken, I thought I'd come chat again since it's raining. I don't mind if you keep working, I'm not a very special guest." I try to sound extra sincere, just to try and coax him into being less accommodating. He lets out a hardy laugh and gestures his arms at me as he continues to prepare the tea.

"Pete, you can't deny you're my best customer in town! I have every reason to be courteous to you. But you are my friend, I'll behave, I promise." His smile and energy dies down, he's wearing his normal face, now. Something about this face makes me feel young and inexperienced, it's hardened but his expression is soft. His skin is rough and imperfect but his features have a nostalgic character that I just can't place. When Ken is truly himself, I feel I'm in the presence of someone worthy of respect and admiration. Shoes too big for me to fill. As he's a great friend and a man of few expectations, though, that sort of thing isn't necessary for anyone to do.

"Thanks!" He passes me a cup of tea, I gently caress it between my hands. It's just warm enough to feel through the ceramic but not very warm. Ken has specific habits. He makes his tea very strong, It's as if I was drinking the plant after a quick warm up on a wood stove.

"So, what happened? Normally, you don't really have a lot to talk about."

He's right. There aren't many unexpected things happening, here. I can't exactly talk about my animals or farming troubles for very long, it's very straightforward. Sometimes, if I really have to stay indoors, I'll go to the library instead. Mary has me reading all kinds of things. I'm mostly indifferent to topics, since all I want to do is pass time. I have learned a lot, though. I especially like all the legends and folktales she bought from neighbouring villages. Maybe some of them have more than one academic, they create a vast amount of work in comparison to Mary… "Pete. It's not like you to stay so still." He remarks as he sits back in his chair, taking a sip from his tea.

"Right. Ken, just last night I was walking through the mountains foraging as I like to at the end of the day and it started to rain-"

"That doesn't really surprise me much, Pete." He grins.

"Would you let me finish, you old stump?" I quip. He must enjoy our play at banter, as always, he genuinely smiles and gestures with his hand as if to say "go on, then."

"I was finishing up, placing the last of my spoils in my bag when I noticed something near the hot spring." His eyebrows raised a little and he took a bigger swig of tea. "I approached it, I was only a few feet from it when it moved. I think it was… Well i'm almost certain it was a cat!"

Ken pursed his lips a little and he threw in: "Why such a fuss over a stray in the rain?" He asks.

I know it sounds completely irrelevant but-

"-But, Ken! It was white and shone like gold." I quickly exclaim.

His eyebrows drew closer together, he rests his cup down on another table at arms reach and assumes a thinking pose. "Really?"

"Believe me, I'm almost certain I was still awake. I still have those items I foraged and everything." I add. I'm a little concerned myself. I know it's ridiculous and I should forget about it but it is a very strange thing to encounter, even in fiction. Ken slips his hand under his headband and scratches his forehead, miffed.

"Well, I can't say I know what that means. Maybe you should ask Cain. He's the sort who deals with those spiritual type things."

"Ken, he's religious not a-uhm. Psychic. I think.. is the word."

He grabs his cup, again, downing the rest of the tea. Honestly, that's the best way to go about it, sipping something this strong is pretty challenging… I sip some more tea.

"You know, Pete, before I met my wife I thought I saw something in the stars just the night before. It was a shooting star, I think. I didn't know it then, but it was a sign. Maybe you should see this as a sign. Mine was a measly star, but it changed my life. Maybe a whole gold cat could mean something even better!" You know, I don't think I've seen him talk like this before. Maybe he loves this sort of romantic thing.

"Well, I guess I'll find out either way, right? But since it's raining and I have nothing better to do, I suppose I'll just go look into it, now." I reassure him.

As per usual, he flashes a big smile and says "Go for it, Pete!"

So off I go, again, after a decent sit down with Ken. Cain is a little off-putting to me. Fantastic priest but he never talks about anything else… So I decide to visit Chet. If anyone knows anything about animals, It's Chet. Of course, the minute I walk through the door I'm acquainted with a new flock of chickens. "Oof." I hang onto the door and stiffen.

"Oh no- I'm so sorry Pete. Oh shoot. Hold on!" He sprints past his counter only to trip on a mountain of feed bags and land right at my feet. He looks up and squints, zeroing in on a chicken with intense determination, all the while, staying in the same pose as the one he fell in. "Don't move." He whispers without deviating his gaze. He slowly slinks up to his knees and POUNCES on the chicken. His inner child, his abundance of energy and youth despite being a bit older than me, never gets tiresome. "Pete. You should come in." He takes the single chicken back behind the counter as I'm still left covered with the rest of the chickens.

"..." I approach the counter and begin plucking the chickens off of me one by one, placing them on the counter.

"Did you come here looking to buy some more livestock? Your barn is already pretty full…" He carefully warned me, all with good intention, though. I can tell. Or, I think I can.

"Chet, have you seen a white stray lately?" I asked.

"I have to say I haven't ordered in any sheep, Pete, we don't even have anywhere to keep them until you build another barn…How would it even get loose..." He trailed off. I reflectively slapped my face with my palm.

"Chet. A stray cat. A pure white stray cat. It was very odd." I added. White cat's aren't technically odd. But glowing ones are definitely odd! How am I supposed to spread that through the entire town, though? I'd very much like to avoid being sent to the church for an exorcism under suspicion of being spiritually ill.

"Odd, huh? Well I suppose there aren't many cats around here. No one has one. I haven't spotted a stray one either, Pete. If there really is a cat out there, though, you should probably feed it. I can't see something like that surviving well on its own so far away from the nearest village…" He's obviously concerned, now.

"Don't worry, I don't have it in my heart to abandon an animal. If it hadn't run away before, I probably would have brought it to the barn at least. Poor thing was out in the rain." Although, I have to wonder if something like a glowing white cat functions like a normal cat.

"Well. I'll keep an eye out, now. That's for sure." Chet adds: "If I find it next, I'll adopt it for sure. You be certain to find it first if you want it for yourself."

"..." Why would I fight him over this cat?


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up, it's 6 am, the rain has finally subsided. I took in a big breath of fresh air, it was permeating my small wooden home. There's a strong smell of mud and grass. It sure is revitalizing, filling me with a strange feeling of satisfaction and energy. I go through my morning routine, caring for my animals and, unlike yesterday, go water and check on my crops. It rains quite a bit during fall, so I don't have to worry as much. But I do spend an extra hour plucking weeds from my field. I also fed Mutt and played with him a little. He works hard for me, so he deserves some tender love and care.

By the time I finish my chores, it's already noon. I don't like sitting at the table to eat if I can help it. I prefer taking my lunch to my fishing spot. I set up a little sitting area there with a spare stool and coffee table Ken gave me for my birthday, I like to rest my lunch on the little coffee table as I fish. Even if I eat slowly that way, It's still productive in that I usually catch a few fish and I usually feel very well after looking onto the water. Naturally, there is a second stool and coffee table next to mine. Sometimes Ken comes to fish with me but he prefers carving little wood somethings instead. Some days, I spend more time cleaning up the wood shavings than I would by eating and relaxing by the river. Still, Ken doesn't come over often since he keeps so busy. I feel a tug on the line and snap out of my daze. Too bad it's just a boot. "...Does this mean I have bad luck, today?" I mumble as I set aside my fishing rod and quickly finish my last steamed bun.

I stretch and decide to go check the mountain for that cat. Chet was right the other day. There aren't any domestic cats being kept by anyone in town, and being a white cat meant that it would not blend in very well in the forest. Oh- I suppose it also glows gold so that might not help it sneak up on a snack. I go over to my fish hole and grab myself a small fish to offer. I'm glad most gents don't go hiking in the mountains, generally. I wouldn't know what to make of it if I saw the lone wolf of the village carrying a single fish down the backroads and up the mountain. Or- am I making that out to be more strange than it is? I shake my head and start to climb the reasonable slope of land. I should have at least brought my net, it looks like today there are a lot of things to forage, I'll have to return later tonight. Noting a few spots in my head, my pace is steady and fast. I make it to the hot spring in no time. That being said, I do need a minute to lower my heart rate. I look around.

After a little deliberation I start calling it quietly. "Kitty. Kittyyy." I looked around the hotspring with no success. Maybe I should call out a little louder… I feel a little rush in my cheeks but push through. "Kitty! Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!" I hold out the fish and start crouching near the edge of the thicket. "I brought you food, please come out…" I plead to what I picture is an increasingly troubled cat. I guess I was doing variations of that for at least twenty minutes straight before I hear something behind me.

"Pfft." The voice was deep enough, I couldn't imagine it was a woman's… I think. It has character to it, though. Not deep like the men on the radio, something a little lighter but a little rougher. I know it. Ofcourse I know it, though, how could I not be acquainted with everyone in town well enough to recognize them when they speak? There are only a dozen of us or so. That being said- I still couldn't put my finger on who it was. Then it made sense, I turn to face the single person I actively avoid, in this place. It's Cain. "Pete, what are you doing?"

I quickly reply. "Trying to feed a stray cat."

"Oh that's not right, you'll just scare it off." He says, drawing closer to me. "Set it on the ground near the hot spring and then keep a distance from it." He gestures to a spot on the ground and I oblige. We move closer to the stumps in the near distance. We wait for a few moments, still no success. I rock back and forth a little, feeling uncomfortable. I peek at Cain's face, he seems completely serene and unfazed, still waiting to see if the cat will emerge from the forested mountain. He even has a small smile on his face.

"How do you know about cats, Cain?" I ask hesitantly. I don't necessarily feel comfortable talking to him, I don't even know what to expect. He's always seemed strange to me and I never had any interest in touching bases with him. But I am even more uncomfortable standing in silence for longer than thirty minutes.

"Oh, before I took up my position as priest, here, I lived in a much larger town. We kept more domestic animals, of course. There were a lot of cats. I really do enjoy them." He says. "However, Pete, I haven't seen a cat, here." There's still a consistent pleasant expression on his face as he turns his head to face me in reply.

I'm still feeling a little uncomfortable, I'm not sure if his smile is genuine, it almost seems unnatural to be so outwardly content for so long. "Oh I see. Well I've also never seen a cat in these parts… But yesterday I saw a very strange cat. I was afraid it would starve if I left it."

Cain nods his head very gently, gazes back at the fish quickly and then returns his gaze to me. "A lot can be said of a man who cares for all living creatures." the wind catches his hair a little and it covers part of his face. Finally his peaceful expression changes for a second as his eyes close shut reflectively. But his smile does become wider as he wipes his hair from his face. "Ah, I can't bring myself to cut this long hair despite its inconvenience." His laugh is quiet but cheerful. I take a moment to look at his hair more closely than before. I could never sport such long hair, it feels wrong trying to imagine growing out my hair. I can't help but think it looks great on him, though. It gives him an alien appearance, but it has a sublime quality. "I don't think I enjoy the bangs." Oops.

"Haha!" He lifts his bangs messily with his hand. "I'll tell you something else. When I was much younger, studying under the church of the goddess, I was very shy! I would hide behind my hair but when I was finishing my studies, I couldn't give sermon. I couldn't see and be seen by the people of the church, so I cut myself some bangs. I kept the bangs as low as possible without covering my eyes as to remain as shielded as possible." He lets them fall onto his face, again.

"I wasn't expecting something like that." I say, feeling a bit more understanding of Cain.

"Oh? I thought it would be obvious. I figured you would already suspect I was a little socially anxious seeing as you avoid forcing conversation on me quite a bit." He says very softly, it almost sounds like he is thankful.

"Ah that- Yeah, I try to leave you alone generally." It is for a different reason but I suppose it's all the same to him. Cain places his hand on my shoulder gently and briefly, as he lowers it soon after. He sighs and his shoulders relax a little, I think.

"Thank you, Pete. You seem very intuitive, you were right about me. The other villagers, they are very kind and their faith is very strong, it's my job to help them and guide them. But I have my limits even after practicing for so long. I noticed you spoke very little to me but you were always present, I saw you very often. I believed you had a feeling I was worn out."

"You give me too much credit, I just didn't know how to read you." I give a weak laugh. He reacts with an amused expression. Looks like he has an oddly good opinion of me.

"Maybe it's hard to read me past my bangs! Haha." He says jokingly, his cheeks a little rosier. I have to admit, it is endearing and I can't help but relax a little. I casually turn my head to check on the fish. It's gone.

"Ah- The fish. I don't even know if the cat ate it... " I'm a little concerned. Cain shakes his head.

"Not to worry, Pete, cats are resourceful and tricky. I'm certain it was it that ate the fish as we distracted ourselves." He reassures me. With that, I guess there was no longer a reason to stay, here. I straighten myself up and nod.

"Alright! With that, my job here is done. Too bad I couldn't catch it, though." I look back again and then to Cain.

"You can't catch a cat, in any case. It needs to come to you." Cain lifts his finger. "They are very fickle. It's better to slowly lure them somewhere with food from a distance." Why do people own cats if they're so difficult?

"Ah… That's very inconvenient."

"All good things are inconvenient, aren't they?" Cain straightens himself out, as well. He removes his cassock and folds it as he stands. He walks over to the hotspring and sets the cassock down. He does the same with his cuffed clergy shirt. Now shirtless, he takes off his black dress boots.

"Ah- Cain?" I interrupt. I've wondered about calling him Father outside of church.

"Pete, would you like to bathe in the hotspring with me? It's good for the soul, don't you think?" He has a calm expression as he looks at the water.

"I…" I feel like I've shed a lot of light on Cain, today. I feel I misjudged him but I still don't feel comfortable going in the hot spring with him. "I'm sorry, Cain, I think I'd be more comfortable going home for today."

"Oh, in that case. Safe journey, Pete." He shows me a little saddened expression as he turns around and continues to undress. I quickly reply with a "You, too!" And then realize he isn't journeying at all and that's the wrong response. I stumble a little and just add "Until next time!" as I hurry down the mountain.


End file.
